Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by ZeeProfessor
Summary: (I of course don't own Gravity Falls) Tad bit of spoilers for the season finale. This will be based around what happens when Stanley "Lee" Pines comes back from whatever horrible dimension he was in and into Gravity Falls.
1. Wolf

**So, I had worked on a couple stories awhile ago but they all just seen... Egh, right now. So I'll be trying (probably end in my tears) for creating a Gravity Falls piece. I have watched the show last year and fell in love. So, let's begin, some things might be messed up, just message me, leave a review and tell me of anything that could be fixed because that would be really helpful.**

 **Btw, this has spoilers for the last episode that aired so far and it will be starting just then.**

 **Okay, now I'll really start.**

"My brother..." Stanford said, voice barely above a whisper. He watched as the gruff looking man walked from the rubble and ruins of that awful machine he came from and bent down to one of the journals left on the floor.

The man pressed his odd hand, six fingers(including his thumb) onto the cover of the journal, matching up to the illustration. He studied the worn and dull crimson color before plucking it from the ground and carefully placed it in his coat, as if it were fragile and would crumble into dust if he just dropped it.

His attention turned to the gray haired individual in front of him.

"Lee..." The gray haired one said, stepping closer to him then opened his arms slowly. "How have you-" Stan was cut off short of his brother's fist slamming into his face violently, a cracking noise could be heard-most likely his nose breaking. His own hands shot to the injury and pulled them away to look at his blood. Before he could stop his brother, the man tackled him to the ground, raising his fist to strike again.

"Stanley! Wait! It's me!" Stanford raised his arms to get ready for the impact. Looking at the ragged man, fury blazing in his eyes and nose flaring. He could feel his own nose streaming blood down his face.

"Then where is HE? Last time, you were under his control." He rasped. Oh how Stan had missed his voice and closed his eyes. "He's gone for now..." When his brother, towering above him just readied to hit him, there was movement in the corner of his eye. Mabel.

The girl had grabbed his brother's arm and attempted to pull him away.

'After she's known about my lies, she tries to protect me still. Strange little Mabel.'

Mabel shouted. "I don't know what's going on! I don't know who HE is. I don't think I know anything anymore, but if he is your brother, just let him explain." She continued to pull on Lee's arm. He didn't reply but just looked at Stan, looking for a glint of gold in the gray haired man's eyes or anything unnatural.

He finally pulled away and stepped a little away from him, watching how he held his injured, bleeding nose.

Ignoring the other male he turned and looked down at girl, she returned the look he gave her with an even stern stare.

Another movement tore his gaze away as a slightly smaller boy stood in front of the girl. Raising his arms as if to hide her from the tall man.

Behind them a young, round man stood behind then defensively and looked at the elder on the ground. "Mr. Pines!" There was a grunt behind him and a shift as the man stood unsteadily on his feet.

"...We have to catch you up to date."

...

A single eye opened.

"So the old man found his strange sibling. Cute!"

"Really warms my heart to see such family bonding... Shame I don't have a family, or a heart!"

The shadows around the owner of the voice danced and flickered as he cackled. "Might as well say hello to an old friend!"


	2. Inner Demons

**okay, second chapter. Hopefully the chapters will get longer and more interesting later on, but I need to get momentum right now. Enjoy!**

"You trusted him more than you trusted me, Mabel! Is it clear why I'm upset at you?! Or do I need to draw an intricate picture with graphs?!" Dipper shouted at his sister, she was taken aback by his outburst.

About a couple days ago, their Grunkle Stan had gotten his lost brother back- who Mabel calls Granpa Lee or sometimes GL, and had been helping him with everything that was new to him. Dipper had locked himself in his room, forcing the other Pines twin to sleep either on the couch or have a sleepover at her friend's house.

She had been pestering the boy of why he was being so on edge and only coming out at night of the room.

She had finally caught him when he was attempting to sneak some Pitt Cola from the fridge and questioned him.

"No. Dipper, you have been searching for the author of the journals and we finally got him, then you just turn away and ignore him, Grunkle Stan and even me and Waddles!" She whined and tugged on his arm.

"Dipping Sauce, please!" Mabel shrilled and looked at him with begging puppy eyes, only to be ignored and shrugged enough.

"Enough with the nicknames. Just leave me alone, okay?" He avoided talking about their Grandfather or their Grunkle.

He kept making his way to the kitchen.

"Dip-" Mabel started again but was shushed by Dipper clapping his hand over her mouth. He had stopped just before the doorway of the kitchen as he heard raised voices but could only catch a few words of the argument.

"...summoned...demon?"

"It...stupid kid that did it!"

There was a bark that silenced the other voice. And the stomping of boots.

Suddenly GL rounded the corner and stormed past the twins, growling.

Dipper watched him and heard the slam of the worn wooden door as he made it to the end of the hall. He peeked into the kitchen and saw Grunkle Stan sitting at the dining table, head in his hands. Hot coffee was spilt on the table cloth and dripped on the ground.

His face went to its hard expression and he strolled to the fridge, opening the creaky door.

Stan must've heard it and felt the chilly gust because he lifted his head and made eye contact with his great nephew for a split second before the boy reached in and grabbed his soda before turning.

Dipper caught the sound of the old man sighing the chair screeching on the ground as he stood and just turned. "He doesn't like you looking through his book." Stan simply said then went to the window which was broken and shattered due to the crazy portal/doomsday device nearly ruining the house.

Dipper stopped, watching him and thinking of the other, the author. He must've seen the notes he added to the journal.

"So what, did he just hide them if he came back? Not for someone to learn, to carry on his legacy?"

"That's right. He's left them there so nobody like Gideon finds them... Guess he didn't hide them well enough because children found some of them."

Dipper listened to the rough and exhausted voice. Not liking how he was saying that sounded like he couldn't believe a kid like him could find the journal.

"So what were you talking about with GL?"

"GL?" Stan glanced at him, one brow cocked quizzically.

"That's what Mabel calls your brother." Dipper folded his arms and looked up at the man who took a moment to think about his words and gave in.

"That demon, Bill."

"Be specific."

He seemed to being searching for something to say to make him understand. "He's the one that made Lee go through the portal- well, not made him, but made me make Lee go into it."

It was Dipper's turn to look at his Grunkle with a small confused look. Making the old man rub his face and tried his best to explain...

...

"Stan?!" Lee shouted at his brother who was on the ground, unconscious. "Stan, this is crazy! We have to leave, get up!" Behind him, the contraption was malfunctioning. He could feel the gravity of it pulling him towards the warping light.

He saw the other man shift and begin to stand, getting to his knees then his feet.

Lee gave a sigh of relief to see him, but when he turned brought the feeling of dread and panic a hundred times worse than it already was. Golden, devious and cynical eyes had replaced his beloved siblings playful and teasing ones. They locked onto him and gave a laugh, a strange, more higher pitched voice spoke. "This is crazy indeed Pine Tree!" He cackled at the silly nickname. Then walked towards Lee, albeit lopsided and clumsy.

"Get away from him you demon!" He shouted as the man approached. He noticed one of the eyes flickered.

Stan. Life was fighting him, and his brother was fighting right back.

An alarming noise came from behind him and he was pulled from the ground and towards the machine, he frantically tried to grab something and felt Stan's hand grab his arm.

"Lee!"

"Stan?!"

The two siblings stared at eachother despite objects whizzing by and being sucked into the portal.

Stan's own eye flickered a couple times then was soon under control again by the demon. "Bill!" The powerful and sadistic being chirped his own name. Then laughed at Lee, slowly letting go.

He took one last look into his brothers eyes before he felt the demon pry his hand away and watched as Stanley was sucked into the portal.

Bill could feel the other he was controlling have sudden grief and anger. "Bon voyage!" He laughed, just to antagonize Stan even further and was abruptly pushed out of the body.

The man stared as the portal slowed and powered down. As the lights died out he sank to his knees. Shaking he picked up some object from the ground that had the symbol of an unusual hand.

His brother's legacy. All in the journals. And he wouldn't have to find out and search through all of them and find them if that blasted demon hadn't tore them away a world apart.

Looking back at the machine and ignoring the devil responsible for his loss, he swore vengeance and to bring Stanley Pines back, no matter what.


	3. Quick Chat

**Not that long of a chapter. I'll post the second part of this later today, probably.**

 **If you have any input or anything I could do better, please leave a review. It would be very helpful and I love I know what people think. Enjoy!**

Stanley stomped through the forest, pushing past bushes and shrubs, crushing plant life, either dead twigs or small flowers, underfoot.

"Blaming a kid for the summoning of a demon? How am I not that surprised with him? I show up, hoping everything's fine but he puts everything on a child with the last name Gleeful? Sounds familiar but not evil." He muttered as he made his way through the forest, he-... Wait

The forest... Hell...

Lee turned around quickly, hoping it was the way he came out only to slam into a solid form. Speaking of demons...

"Not much for grace are ya?"

He rubbed his head, expecting to see a triangular body and one eye. Instead he saw the form of a tall man, a golden jacket with an average sized tailcoat, shoulders having some sort of thing to keep it together that had the pattern of bricks on a wall. The legs and arms were dark brown, nearly black. Hands were floating slightly away from the ends of the sleeves with a slight lighter brown. The skin of the demon was dark, and a small bit of facial hair on his chin.

He was quite decorated like a Christmas tree.

He had a golden earring of a triangle on his left ear. And one eye was visible, canary yellow with a pupil like a cat's that sparked with amusement. The other eye was hidden behind eyepatch with an upside down triangle. And finally a dark brown top hat floated about an inch above his head.

"And you're not much for being subtle. Why aren't you a little pyramid?"

"Well I like to take a more interesting form in the mind and dream world."

Stanley cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you-" he was about to wonder why because he was conscious but before he could finish the world went to a grayscale pallet.

"I made you fall and hit your head on a rock so we could chat. So don't worry I'll be your favorite little triangle when you wake."

Bill popped a cane into existence and leaned on it. He towered over Stanley by a foot and a half at least and stared down at the unusual hand man.

The twin stepped back and growled. "I won't talk to you. You cause nothing but trouble."

Bill snorted at that. "Oh please Pines! Who's the one that wanted to tamper with technology?"

His eye sparkled in amusement once again as the man went quiet. "Your brother even made a deal with me to get that contraption to work!"

"That wasn't a very fair deal." Stanley snapped at him. "Not exactly an eye for an eye kind of thing you do."

Bill shrugged. When the other didn't respond. "Do ya want me to act it out for you."

Lee glanced up at him. "Maybe that will put some sense into your words."

Bill blinked then grinned. "So, you want an eye for an eye explanation." His hand shot to his face and tore away with the golden eye in one hand, leaving the socket empty. "All right. This is the good eye, you. And..." He flipped the eye patch on the other side up.

If Stanley wasn't already sickened to see one empty eye socket it wasn't good for him when the demon took out his other eye.

"And this is your invention which didn't work and is only frightening of what it can do to the world." The eye that was mostly hidden was black except for a small speck of gold that had a dim glow. The eyeballs in his hands flicked to the man who was turned away and hunched over some bushes, gagging.

Bill cackled and popped the two eyes back in his head, flipping the eyepatch back down over his unusual eye and strolled over to him, tapping his back lightly with the cane. He bent his back so he was closer to him. "Got it?"

Stanley just coughed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. To see the empty eye sockets made him a little squeamish, it didn't do him any favors to see the black eye staring at him. It had sent a weird chill down his spine.

"So. Ready to talk?"

"As long as you don't do that again." The man breathed deeply then looked up at the evil deity.

"Whatever you say old man!"

Stanley sighed, he was going against everything he wrote down, everything he believed. Not to make a deal with this unholy being.

"Tell me your offer."


	4. Sheep

**Well this is a little bit longer than the other chapters. It'll do.**

 **The last bit of this chapter will be explained more later on. Until then, enjoy.**

"I want the pine tree." Bill stated simply, like asking for the child was a common request. "He's very clever for how young he is."

"Dipper? Why would I ever give you my grandchild's mind to toy around with?" Lee snapped at the dream demon.

"Would you have someone else in mind then? That's a bit brutal don't ya think? You won't let me have his mind, but you might consider it if it was somebody else's!" Bill chirped and twirled his cane lazily. He flicked it out, hooking the end around the man's neck and drew him closer.

"Makes me wonder who's the heartless one here." The demon looked down at him with his golden eye. The orb flickering with amusement and a sly grin appeared on his face as he let Stanley go. "I doubt you can find someone like Pine Tree, I could ask him myself if you won't be so cooperative."

Bill circled around him. "I'm offering you to prance around the forest and wherever your old heart wants to and research any magical thing you want if you just give me the child's mind. You barely know the kid and you would gain some knowledge about this place." He elbowed him lightly and took a couple steps away.

"It's the principle of the matter." Lee gritted out and narrowed his eyes. The research did sound tempting but he wouldn't doom a kid's mind to a lifetime and maybe an eternity of hell just for it.

"Maybe I'll just ask the little squirt then. He'll get the research and safety from me." Bill chirped.

"And what do you expect to get from him. Why would he give you his own mind." Stanley glared at the demon.

"Well, I said what if give him but in return, I get that big brain of his and a little more power. I know lots of things but I haven't seen the insides of your journals completely, unlike him!"

The man folded his arms. "If he's as smart as Stan described him, then I doubt he would agree to-"

"I don't need him to agree to that specifically. See, I've already tricked that kid once, I could do it again! And this time I know what to do and what not to do. I learnt from my past mistakes." Bill beamed down at him. "Well, it's been a nice chat, say hi to your brother for me!"

With that, the being vanished and Stanley blinked a couple times and his vision changed to a colorful forest. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head and glanced around, letting out a stressed sigh. He got to his feet slowly, a little dizzy and the next moment he took off, it was probably too late to beat Bill to Dipper, that creature could teleport while all he had were worn legs to carry him quickly through the trees.

...

"So, you're saying you could tell me all the secrets you know about Gravity Falls, and I'll tell you all I know?" Dipper hummed and looked up at the triangle floating in front of him.

"Yup! I could tell you much more than that, kid! You can learn so much about the entire world from me." Bill slung around the boy's shoulder and floated to the cracked window, gesturing to the space of trees, which half were up rooted and tipped over.

"All you've got to do is let me in that noggin of yours and we've got ourselves a nice little deal!"

"And will I be connected to your mind?"

Bill stopped in his tracks and from his one eye, glanced down at the boy sternly. "I don't think you would want to see inside my mind, Pine Tree..."

"And why's that?" Dipper returned the look. "Would I be driven crazy by your simple thought processing and memories? Maybe the little things you know would make me question reality everyday?" He smirked, not knowing Bill's thoughts and powers. Of what he had seen.

"Exactly. Something's can not be known by simple people." The demon replied. As the boy was about to retort with some pitiful comeback, Bill slapped a hand over his mouth. "It's both fortunate and unfortunate you aren't a simple person. It means you get to know more secrets than anyone. But that's not always a good thing."

Dipper took away his hand from his face and thought for a moment. "And you won't use me to hurt anyone, will you?"

Bill laughed. "Of course not, Pine Tree! Not that you could harm anyone with those flimsy arms of yours!" He chuckled then extended his hand towards the boy, azure flames sparking from his palm. His eye was the same color of the flames but a little sinister and intimidating.

"Do we have a deal?"

Dipper ignored the past joke/insult and stared at the offering hand. He moved his hand to grasp it but a bang on the door grabbed his attention and pulled his hand away.

"Dipper! The government people are here!"

He went to the door, leaving a very annoyed Bill Cipher before the demon vanished as Dipper opened the wooden door to see Mabel.

"I wonder what took them so long. It's been like a couple days since the portal."

He glanced over his shoulder, not seeing the demon and looked further to outside the window.

Multiple black SUVs were parked in the lawn. SWAT teams piled out and surrounded the area.

So they had two choices. Stay and answer the government people's questions and Grunkle Stan will probably go to jail. Or they could all bolt out of there. It was an obvious choice.

...

"This was definitely not the right choice!" Stanley shouted at his brother. He had been making his way back to the shack until he saw SWAT and his family running, dogs barking at them and gave chase.

"Lighten up will ya? This is a walk in the park for me." The other replied and laughed at his twin's dumbfounded expression.

Dipper snapped at them. "Explain it to him later. And be more concerned about those dogs snapping at our heels!" He gestured wildly at the canines as he sprinted beside Mabel.

"Well at least we're almost to the dense part of the forest. Those mutts won't smell us or chase us as easily." GL cast a glance back at him. "We'll be fine kid."

They weren't fine.

Due to the plant life the Pines family was slowed down also, tripping over roots, rocks and bushes to get away from the dogs who followed at a slightly quicker pace and where gradually catching up.

"I thought you said we'd be fine! Now what do we do?" Dipper panted, not very strong he was stumbling more and behind the group.

A rather large tree root that he didn't see caught on his shoe. He gave a cry of alarm and tumbled, falling on his side.

Looking up to see the dogs snarling and one grabbed his scrawny leg in its jaw, pulling him back. It didn't help that the sharp teeth dug into his leg. Dipper turned his head and saw his family still racing through the trees and were soon out of sight.

'They either didn't see him fall, or they did and they just ignored him.' He thought and cried out. "Mabel! Stan! GL!"

"Waddles!" He added the last one, the poor pig was probably getting jostled around in Mabel's arms as she ran.

His thoughts were cut of as the dog clamping its mouth around his leg gave a tug.

He closed his eyes in pain then blinked open as he heard the other dog that had kept going after the others whimper loudly and watched as it ran past him, tail tucked between his legs.

The other dog, holding his leg looked alarmed and let go as a flash of light blinked next to Dipper. The hound barked at the figure then turned around quickly before bolting to follow the fellow tracking mutt.

Dipper watched them then turned his head to see a tall man in a golden suit leaning on his cane, bent slightly so he was a couple inches from the boy's face.

"You alright, Pine Tree?"

Dipper stiffened. 'That voice, the slight ring and cockiness to the high pitched voice.'

"Bill?"

"Who else would it be, kid?" The man stood straight and stuck his hand out to help. "Only on occasion, and mostly by myself I show myself like this. Unfortunately I still have one eye. But I don't let that spoil the mood."

Dipper was aghast. "You're supposed to be a triangle."

Bill hooked his cane on his own arm and lifted the boy up to eye level. "And you were about to be dog chow. It's funny because we're both the complete opposite of what we should be." He cackled. Glancing around. "I'd better get you back to your family, shouldn't I?" He grinned crookedly.

Dipper blinked then shook to clear his mind. "Yes. You should!" He struggled in the demon's grip, which was surprisingly strong. "How would you know where they are anyway?"

"Oh, you all wandered in my home. They're with the rest of the Gravity Falls population. Everyone was driven out of their homes and roads were blocked. So those crazy people in black suits put them in here as refugees. There's a couple patrolling but we'll be fine." Bill smirked and walked, explaining to the boy who sill struggled in his grasp. "I'll let your family tell you the rest. I watch over the population like they're sheep, you're special. You're like the one different black sheep But let me tell you one thing Dipper." The boy turned his head and looked at him. "I'm not the shepherd. Far from it." He kept walking to the top of a small overhang that overlooked a large camp of tents and cots. "Go join them little black lamb." Bill unceremoniously dropped the boy down into the busy group of the refugee camp.

Turning away the demon wandered back through the forest, humming nursery rhymes and going over stories. "Let's hope my little Pine Tree won't be the boy who cried wolf."


	5. Shepherds

**Thank you for the couple of reviews. It helps me out and knowing people enjoy the story makes me want to keep writing it. Enjoy!**

The Pines family were shown where they were staying. Being blamed for having Gravity Fall's homes taken away, they were placed on the dark edge of the camp. Their tents were some of the smaller ones and had a couple holes.

Stan had closed himself in one of the tents, leaving his brother and Mabel alone to get rations.

Lee looked down at the girl, when they had stumbled into the camp, thy realized Dipper fell behind. She wanted to go back and find him but the two older men refused.

She had stayed quiet for the rest of the time, playing with Waddles and following her grandfather to grab dinner. It was just some strange green soup, cream of broccoli or something.

Stanley sighed softy as they made there way back to their corner of camp. "Listen, Mabel. I bet Dipper is just fine. Even if he was caught, I don't think those guys would hurt a kid."

"...I don't know GL. I'm beginning to doubt a lot. They might have to torture him just to get some information on what he knows of the town." She set the styrofoam bowl of soup down and drew her legs to her chest, watching Waddles trot over to her and licked away some soup droplets that dripped from the bowl.

Lee frowned, watching the kid and sighed deeply. "He's a smart boy. I bet he found a way to get away. Just don't worry. And if I'm right then he'll be here anytime soon." Just as he finished saying that and saw the girl give a small smile, a figure dropped from the small overhang above them and landed face first into Mabel's bowl of soup.

Lee flinched back and snapped his head up to see the grin of the strange demon looking down at then before it turned away and walked out of view. The man turned his attention to his grandson.

Dipper picked his head up and winced, feeling the sticky food on his face. "Bro-bro!" A shrill voice shouted then two arms hugged him tightly. "Let me get that for you." He felt something like a wet towel wipe away the soup on his face. "Thanks and- ARREGH. Mabel!" He cracked one eye open to see that his twin was holding her pig and letting Waddles lick the soup off him.

"I guess you were right GL."

A warm hand landed on his shoulder. "Glad you're okay."

Dipper turned his head away from Mabel to looked at his grandfather's face. "...thanks."

He watched as the old man smiled to Mabel. "Could you please go offer this to Stan? He's feeling a little sick and it might make him feel better." He handed her his own half bowl, to which she took and pranced off to their grunkle's tent.

Once she was gone and out of earshot he turned to Dipper. "What were you doing with that demon?"

'Like making deals' he added in his thoughts, avoiding asking the question to the boy.

"...well, um... When I fell behind, the dogs caught up. And he kind of- Ya know, saved me? Then just dropped me here." He stumbled with his words, scared the man was going to scold him. But it wasn't his fault they just kept running on without him.

"What was he saying to you?"

Dipper shifted, deciding not to tell him about the whole sheep thing. "Nothing. Just insulting me, teasing me."

Lee nodded, rubbing his grandsons head playfully, messing up the boy's hair.

"Hey!" Dipper pulled his hat over his head tighter. A small smile could be seen and he looked up at him before he jumped. "Oh my gosh! I haven't talked to you about the journals! I've been looking for the author all summer, and I found you and yet I didn't ask you any questions about it yet!"

Lee blinked then smiled. "Tell me what you would like to know."

...

Bill watched from the depth of the forest. A grin spreading across his face as he watched the two equally curious humans talk about what they found and know.

If that old man told the kid everything he knew, he would just need to get the kid, and not worry about the author.

Now, what were those strange humans doing with HIS town?

He made his way through the forest, floating a couple feet off the ground until he made it to a drop off that over looked Gravity Falls. The strange people had already set up a barbed wire fence, black vehicles drove in, out, and through the town, dropping off search teams and going through the buildings.

Behind him he could hear patrols, a couple of commands.

"Excuse me, sir. You are not able to leave the camp. Please follow us back and we'll escort you to your tent calmly."

Bill rolled his eye as he heard one of them walk towards him and they were just about to grab his shoulder.

The demon turned quickly, cane appearing in his hand and he quickly slammed the wood against the man's throat before hitting him off the edge of the drop off.

The others were alarmed and began backing away. "Requesting back up! Individual refusing to return, officer down. AAAEEERG!" The man on the radio was suddenly split in half with a flick of the wrist.

The rest of them either began backing away, shooting at him, or both. Bad mistake.

Azure flames sprung from the ground, not letting them retreat and trapping them between the blue fire and the angry being advancing towards them. Anything gold on him was replaced with crimson and white. His eye went from yellow to black with a speck of white, burning with rage and annoyance.

One of the poor fools attempted to jump through the fire only to be turned to ash, there was only one left. A female officer with her finger on the trigger, aimed at Bill's head.

The demon turned his burning gaze to her then put his feet back on the ground from his position of floating.

He strolled up to the woman, the flames died down and he went back to his natural color.

As if he didn't care about personal space, which he didn't. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead up to the barrel of the gun. "Go on dear. It won't matter much." Smirking as he felt the bullet shoot through and the burning of the barrel on his head. "Told you. It wouldn't matter." He lifted his head and grinned wickedly. The woman dropped the gun and stepped back only for Bill to grab her him harshly. "Now, go tell your boss I want an explanation for your little take over. Or else I'll go visit him myself. And I think you know what happens when someone makes the mistake of not listening to me. You're a smart girl you'll figure it out." He let go and folded his legs so he was floating in front of her. "Go on or more of these... Shepherds will die. Heaven forbid I get to your sheep." He cackled as the woman turned and bolted through the forest, shouting into her radio.

He chuckled and turned back as the sun was dipping down past the horizon. "Yes... Heaven forbid the wolf gets near the flock..."


	6. The Hunter

**Yay! Two chapters in one day!**

 **So, I added in a new little character just as part of the story. But please leave a review or message or whatever to tell me if you don't think this addition won't help. I don't want it to ruin the story so just tell me in advance before I keep going on. Otherwise just tell me it's fine, and I'll keep him.**

 **anyway enjoy!**

The little feet of gnomes scurried through the underbrush of the forest, alarmed yelps rang in the trees until the pack of small creatures his together in a cluster of rocks.

"Do you think he saw us?"

One of them was shushed by the others.

Barely audible but enough to see the boots of a tall man striding forward and stopped in a clearing, glancing around. In the darkness of the night, the pipe in his mouth gently lit up some of his face.

The man bent down and studied the ground, pulling the pipe out and holding it near the dirt, the embers showing the marks of tiny feet. Satisfied with the finding, the man put the pipe back and walked towards the pile of rocks.

The gnomes held their breath, watching the man look down at their hiding spot before shifting and going around them. After they couldn't hear the footsteps and only the breeze blowing leaves, they let out tiny sighs of relief.

Sighs of relief quickly turned to screams of terror. The man had snuck behind the rocks and lifted up the top, grabbing the closest tiny creature and holding it up face level. The others screeched and bolted into the shadows, leaving one of their own kind in the hands of the hunter.

The man looked the poor terrified creature then simply reached inside his coat pocket, he pulled out a needle like instrument then pricked the gnome's hand with it, quickly putting the instrument away and taking out a Petri dish to catch the drop of unusual blood. He put the sample away and started walking back the way he came, still holding the gnome by the back of its shirt. He tore off a piece of its beard then simply stooped low to the ground, dropping the gnome and let it run off as he came across a waiting SUV on the side road. He climbed inside in the back seat.

"Now, can we keep going or are you going to grab every little creature you see on the road. I have work to do!" A small person beside him growled lowly.

The hunter did nothing but examine the tuft of gnome beard and glance at him.

"I like it how ya already so observant and have proven you has a good eye, but save it for the actual target, ya hear?"

The tall man took a second then nodded. "My apologies, . You must miss this place and want to come home after your time in prison."

Gideon puffed his cheeks out and folded his arms. "Mr. Helsing, I have plans for this town, or what remains of it. I just want to make it my way before a certain triangle does. That's where you come in. You hunt the supernatural."

Helsing cocked an eyebrow and looked at the small boy. "And who exactly is this triangle? Are you just seeing things, kid?"

Gideon groaned in annoyance. "No! Here take a look." He shuffled with papers and tossed a couple photographs of where the infamous dream demon had last struck.

"He was wandering near the town and a patrol found him, there were four of them, only one came out."

The scenes were quite terrifying, some human bits, ashes, burn marks on the ground. Another photograph showed a picture at the bottom of the cliff the scene was on, a man on the ground was a large wound on his neck and throat.

"Don't ya see Mr. Helsing? This could be the height of your career. There are many creatures here in Gravity Falls, and you would be able to hunt them all if you just agree to hunt this demon. His name is Bill Cipher. He has something to do with minds and dreams."

"So he's a Dream Demon? I might have nightmares after this one for the rest of my life." The hunter growled and looked over the pictures, studying how his new target struck.

"And you will be paid handsomely for this. It'll be worth your while, I promise."

Helsing took a moment, thinking over the danger of dealing with such a being then nodded to the kid. "Give me a hunting team and I'll be on my way."

...

"Dipper!" Mabel shrilled and tackled her brother playfully. It was a horrible way to wake up, your sister pouncing on you.

"Wendy and Soos were allowed to drive a couple miles away and bring back donuts for breakfast! Hurry up!" She jumped off him and bolted out of the tent.

Dipper muttered. "I'll be out in a sec..." Beside him were the three journals. Last night he had looked partially through them before he nodded off.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand to get the drowsiness of his eyelids away, he hunched in the tent then crawled outside, the smell of freshly baked doughnuts were inviting. He made his way over to the group.

Grunkle Stan, GL, Mabel with Waddles, Soos, Wendy, and...

"Pacifica?"

The blonde girl lifted her head, her face was covered in donut crumbs. She had makeup running down her cheeks. She wiped her face quickly with a white sleeve and looked away from him, sitting closer to Wendy. The redhead looked at Dipper, her look said 'Don't ask about it. Not yet.'

Dipped nodded and sat down between Mabel and GL, grabbing a small donut.

It was a kind of awkward, quiet but peaceful morning.

"So what did you find out last night?" His grandfather subtly said, glancing down at him. The man had his long overcoat around his shoulders to keep him from the cold mountain air. The weather had been acting strange. Less Mosquitos in the air and it was more chillier.

"Just, well... Some plant life, fairies, small things out in the forest. And apparently you knew Bill could change shape?" He lowered his voice so only the man and Mabel could hear.

GL nodded. "Well, it was only logical at the time, he could change his limbs into whatever, so I supposed he was able to make his body into anything. It was more of an educated guess."

Dipper nodded. "I don't think he could change into everything without being noticeable. Like if he changed into a cat or dog. It would probably be golden."

"And don't forget only one eye." Stanley added on.

He looked over at his Grunkle who was being oddly quiet, he glanced back at GL who simply shrugged and went back eating his donut.

After another moment of silence. "Hey, maybe after this we could get away from the camp for a bit and go look for more creatures." Mabel nudged Dipper. "And you have the guy who knows mostly everything there is to know!" She motioned to GL. The man ducked his head in embarrassment. "I don't know everything."

"...nerd..." There was a fake cough that barely covered up the teasing insult. The entire group turned they heads towards Grunkle Stan, he was hiding a smirk as he gulped down his cup of coffee.

"Shut up, Stan. You like searching for fairies more than I do!" Lee nudged his brother and the two of them shared a smile.

...

Bill lounged on the treetops, watching below his Pinetree, and Shooting Star. He glanced around the rest of the camp before growing bored. Standing on a branch without it bending under his weight, he walked to the end of it before stepping onto another branch, making his way from the cluttered camp and towards the cliff he was on last night.

He watched the human government agents set up their own little base in HIS town. HE was the only one that could kick the entire population out. How dare those humans mess with, him, a demon! A lord of destruction! Last night's slaughter was just a sample of what he did if they didn't back off!

...

Remember to leave a review if you ether agree or don't agree with Mr,Helsing the Hunter.


	7. Head Start

**Thanks for all the views and reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a little while. This isn't a long chapter it's just between everyone's favorite triangle demon and the new hunter in town. Enjoy!**

Bill floated through the forest, the triangle demon was scaring off some small animals out of his way. He was bothered with those pesky humans, he watched the black suited ones kick the entire town's population and herd them together.

They would kill all of helpless people in secret, the town probably knew too much paranormals for their own good.

Even from here he could hear the camp. Patrols switching out and marching through bushes... There was a disturbance on a specific patrol. He could tell there was something there but it was blurry and he couldn't tell who they were. Looks like he would have to find out the old fashioned way.

Bill went a little quicker, hovering above the ground towards the unclear group, he could already see about six people, five of them in the back that wore the same enforcer attire, but the one in front looked a tad different.

...a hunter.

Meh, whatever. He had dealt with those guys before, they tried using Holy Water, silver weaponry, exorcism if he possessed someone, even a wooden stake! What was he? A vampire?! He guessed they were just desperate to get him away...

This one was different though, he didn't have any noticeable weapons. All he was wearing was a long trench coat, boots, some gloves and something similar to a gas mask, but didn't cover his eyes.

"How exactly does this demon look like. Do any of you know?" He heard the deep voice of the leader of the pack rumble at the others.

They stayed quiet for just a moment before a woman spoke up. "I saw him. He was a golden man..."

Bill recognized the female as the same one from his first strike against the patrol, the one he let live.

"A golden man?" The hunter turned to her, coat swirling around his ankle.

"Well... His suit, most of what he wore was bright. He only had one eye and it was yellow with a pupil like a cat's." The woman shuddered, remembering the demon vividly, as he laughed and tore her team apart, literally. How he burned with rage as he caught an individual in azure flames.

The hunter hummed and dipped his head. "That's all I need to know. But, if you see something else similar to the "golden man". Don't think for a second it isn't him. We're dealing with a dream demon, a master of the mind. He's able to change how we see him." He turned back around and began advancing forward.

Bill hummed and narrowed his eye, he hovered down beside one of the guards, not visible since he was in the mind scape. He flew into him, controlling the man of how he thought of the hunter.

"W-what if you're the demon?!" He aimed his weapon suddenly at he Hunter, his fellow guards were unnerved more and stared at him.

The man could feel something ebbing away at his sanity and breathed heavily. "How do you know so much about this thing?!"

Bill chuckled as he saw the others back slowly away.

"Your eyes!" One of them shouted, the woman from before. "It's just like the demon's!"

The leader finally turned back and looked down to see the cat like pupil watching his every move. He walked towards the younger male, unafraid of the raised and loaded weapon the crazed man had aimed at him.

Bill watched then noticed something off... The hunter's hands had markings on the gloves, and they began glowing brightly.

...can't be good.

The demon was abruptly torn out from the younger man. He yelped in surprise. "What?! How?!" He struggled to get his arm loose from the hunter.

Magic?

Ineffective. The runes on the glove must've cancelled it out.

Crap.

"So, this... Corn chip has been causing all this trouble?"

He rumbled? Holding the struggling demon at eye level.

At this close, Bill could clearly make out the hunter's eyes. Foggy and clouded like the man was blind.

"Cute." The hunter let him go. "So. What's your name devil?"

Bill scoffed. "Bill Cipher. And you're some miraculous exorcist that always gets the job done, I'm guessing?"

The man laughed. Glancing back at his group then back at the triangle. "They call me Helsing."

"The vampire hunter? Wrong place pal, not a lot of those weirdos around here."

"I've noticed. They call me that for my paranormal hunts. I've caught creatures you've probably never even heard of." He jabbed a finger at Bill.

"But I'm not here for the small pickings. I was hired to find a certain dream demon." He chuckled to which Bill rolled his eye and narrowed it.

As the man laughed he gritted out. "Gleeful?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"The kid, he hired you, didn't he?" Bill blinked, his body slightly glowing crimson.

Helsing seemed to take a moment until he flinched

"Indeed he did. He wanted me to bring you to him as soon as he could... But I like to give my prey a fair fight. Ain't fun when they're easy to take down." He dropped Bill abruptly on the ground. "Now you know that I can rip you from your dreamy world. I'll give you a little head start and I'll be back tomorrow." The Hunter stood straight and turned away, signaling to the group to follow him back.

"It'll be a treat to watch you ATTEMPT to kill me." He finished before walking off.

Bill blinked, it was strange for such a hunter to do that. Meh, he's gonna put the fun in that guys funeral. He glanced over to see the woman from before glance back at him, once hey made eye contact, she scrambled to stick close to the hunter.

The dream demon muttered and floated above the ground once they were out of sight. He hovered through the trees, closer to the sound of the camp. He needed to lay low for a while... If only there was another option to go someplace else, but he wouldn't leave this town to be ruled by another.

 **Please leave a review and it'll help keep this going for those that like this story. Thanks again, and enjoy next time!**


	8. Deals and Secrets

**Thank you all for viewing this story. Sorry about this chapter, it looks rushed. But I hope ou enjoy anyway!**

The camp was much more quiet than usual. Dipper could see the uneasiness in the faces of the people near the bordering tents. It was like as if there was a threat looming above their heads.

He looked at the group, Wendy ha explained to him what was wrong with Pacifica. The rich girl's family got out of town before the agents came in and her parents weren't allowed to get her back, she couldn't even contact them anymore.

Grandpa Stanley and Grunkle Stanford had gone off to the far edge of camp to find McGucket.

Soos went to look for his grandmother and Wendy went off with Mabel, and Pacifica to distract themselves with Mabel's friends, they didn't want to think much about what was going on.

So it was only Dipper in the Pines family part of camp. He sighed, and sat against his tent. He looked through one of the journals, reading the last pages to ignore the weird feeling of being watched.

He skimmed through the writing and observations of some creepy, tall looking forest monsters. His grandpa called them Wood Elves and they did have some features the famous mythological creature would have. Pointy ears, long legs, hair that went down to their waists. But unlike some representations of elves, these looked nothing like Legolas or Galadriel. Their ears were twisted in some ways. Legs bent at a beastly angle like a horse's, and their hair was mangled and unkept.

Strange...

He closed the journal and stood to go grab the other two. He opened the flap of the tent and crouched to get inside.

He nearly toppled back out of the tent when he saw a familiar figure sitting there

"Pinetree!" A voice chirped.

Bill was in his human form, he had his legs folded as he was glancing at some of the boy's notes of his findings. He glanced up at Dipper when he walked in, chuckling when he saw the startled expression.

The twelve year old stayed there, crouched. He shook his head to align his mind and finally spoke. "What do you want here?" He snatched his research from the demon's hands.

Bill sat there and stared at the boy.

"I needed refuge and I'm not going to go out of Gravity Falls boundaries to be safe."

Dipper blinked slowly. Refuge? From what, forest animals?

"So you just come here and expect me to let you stay? You can't just waltz in and-"

"And you can't stop me. Go ahead make your petty threats, Pinetree. Amuse me while I'm here for a little bit." Bill cut him off and held up one hand.

Dipper paused and glared up at him. "What are you hiding here for? Is another demon after you and you're trying to get me involved so it has a new target?!"

He watched the demon snort and chuckle. "There is no other demon around here. Not that I know of anyway. This is my turf and I intend to keep it that way." He thought for a moment.

That hunter was giving him a full day to get ready, he would have to think up a plan. To get some leverage or even a simple advantage to even tip the scales a tad bit in his favor.

Dipper would probably do that for him. Maybe he could get the entire family to cooperate with him.

He glanced at the boy who was looking at him quizzically.

"Oh, Pinetree. I'm sad to say that a wolf is threatening your little flock of sheep."

Dipper seemed to pay more attention but narrowing his eyes. "It's you, I'm guessing?"

Bill laughed at that, reaching out and ruffled his hair. "Don't be silly! If anything I'm one of you!" He lied but gave a fake yet convincing, award winning smile.

"I met a hunter the other day. At first I thought he was nothing but a little priest!" He smirked at the boy. "But it looks like I... Was wrong." His smug expression soon faded. "He could counter anything."

He shivered, realizing the gravity of the situation of the hunter. He didn't like the feeling of being scared. He was Bill Cipher! He owned Gravity Falls and nobody could challenge him!

Dipper tilted his head, listening to the demon. Watching as he had a mental battle in a twisted mind.

He noticed the master of mind's golden hair and suit begin to turn to a chilly shade of blue. Even his one visible eye was fighting between the icy color and the bright, mischievous yellow.

"Bill?" He scooted a little away, afraid of how the demon's mind was right now. Either it's strange sick humor or it's homicidal rampage. Something was off, as he watched the now blue man shake, it seemed the world around them began to tremble along with him.

"He pulled me out of a person... He pulled me out of the mind scape..."

Dipper could hear the unfamiliar confusion and a frightened tone.

"That Helsing or whatever. He just comes and thinks he can take me on! I'm going to make his life a nightmare!" He snapped, crimson spreading to his eye and turned the slit pupil at the boy in front of him.

He gulped and moved a little farther away from him. "Oh my gosh everyone's going to kill me for this." The boy took a deep breath. "Okay... Listen. I won't try to make you leave as long as you try not to bother any of us. Everyone's having a tough enough time."

Bill threw back his head and gave a shaky laugh. "You think you could force me out of this pitiful establishment anyway?!"

"My grandpa knows your tricks. And he knows magic. He taught me some so I could lock you into a confined space if I use the right runes and toss you out of here to be hunted by that guy." Dipper deadpanned, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you want to make a deal instead?" Bill stopped laughing and looked at the boy. "Temporary hideout for me and I won't bother ya! Plus I'll throw in some protection just in case those other humans that keep you here try something funny!"

It was a good deal, he didn't really have long to think over the consequences and looked at Bill's gloves hand stuck out towards him in blue flames, matching the color of himself.

Dipper sighed and took the trembling hand and shook which earned him a crooked grin. "Fine."

"Fantastic choice!" Bill pulled his hand away. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to check up on something." The golden color returning, he stood, hunching over at the shortness of the tent and made his way outside, vanishing into a small little poof and was gone.

Dipper froze.

Did he really just make a deal with the one that used him last time he agreed to Bill's demands.

This was totally going to come back and bite him in the rear.

...

The girls were enjoying themselves. Chatting about their families and crazy events that happened.

Despite Pacifica being sour about her parents earlier, she was in relative higher spirits.

Mabel began the topic of grabbing some food elsewhere instead of the half decent meals they were getting here.

"And Wendy could drive us down the road."

The oldest girl stopped her. "Sorry but I have to help my dad with the rest of my family get situated. But could you just grab me something anyway. There's probably a patrol heading that way." She dug in her picked at pulled out a twenty, handing it to Mabel and stood. "I'll see you guys when you get back, okay? Then we could hang out some more."

The younger girls nodded in unison. Mabel had already started walking to the escorting patrols but Pacifica lagged behind a little, it was unnerving to be escorted by people with SWAT masks or sunglasses. And they had weapons.

She was thinking about it but didn't say a word to Mabel as they got a small group to go with them down the street.

If she wasn't already concerned enough, one of the guys had a mouth mask, he looked at them with blurry eyes and looked simply menacing.

He called himself Helsing, whatever that was supposed to mean to her.

Nearly the entire way to a fast food stop, he questioned them.

"Have you seen anything unusual?"

"Has anyone been acting strange?"

"Do you feel ill or twitchy?"

Pacifica watched as the girl beside her replied.

"It's always been strange this summer."

"McGucket always seems off."

"I feel itchy. But that's because ran through some tiny little thorn bushes earlier."

On the way back it was a little more pleasant, that is until before the final stretch.

Pacifica finally felt the need to speak. "So, you're obviously different than the others. Who are you?"

"A guardian." He replied. "There's been too much going on for the governments liking. I'm here to get rid of your town's little problem."

"And can you be specific?"

The man turned around, his group halting. He looked down at the blonde an knelt down so they were nearly eye level.

"I'll let you two in on something. I'm trusting you not to panic the camp and tell them this. Because those guards that are going around the forest with their guns aimed at whatever is out there will be turned to all of you. It's dangerous to have everybody know too much."

He stuck out his hand, a time was etched slightly then painted over with some red liquid on the back of the glove he was wearing.

"I'm a hunter of the paranormal, sweetie. There's a demon around here that I've been hired to deal with. That's why I ask those questions from before." He looked at them with cloudy eyes before turning back around. "Just keep quiet and it'll be our little secret."

Mabel looked at Pacifica, a little confused but also concerned the rest of the way back to camp. They didn't dare utter a word to Wendy about it but once in a while shared a knowing glance whenever they saw a patrol go by.


	9. Flash Back pt 1

**Sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately I don't have a long chapter. Just a small Stan Twins flashback, I could only write the first part, so hopefully in a day or two I'll have the second part up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

"There is no way this contraption will work! Half of the calculations we aren't even positive about!" Fiddleford shouted at the two Stan twins. He folded his arms and glared up at their machine.

He was ashamed even thought about helping them. Their only argument had been they wouldn't know if they had to fix anything until they tried.

"And we have to test run it. If it doesn't work we will give up this entire thing today." Stanford gave him an annoyed look. "Well I will anyway. I don't know about Lee, he's been wanting to so this. Also, I've been getting more worried about this thing." He glanced over his shoulder to watch his brother stand in front of the hulking machine, writing down notes in that journal of his.

Fiddleford frowned at his companion's worried expression at his brother. He shook his head and sighed. "Have fun with your little science project. I'm going back to my home." The man turned around much to the other's unhappiness and walked up to the steps of the shed to head outside.

"Try not to blow anything up."

Stanford watched him leave then turned back to look at his twin. "Hey Lee?"

His response was a mumble.

"I think we should just pack it in for the day."

He waited for Stanley to follow him when he turned around but glanced over his shoulder to see he wasn't moving.

"...I'll finish in a second. I think I'm on to something." Lee put down the journal and strolled to the machine, opening a hatch and fumbling around with the wires.

Giving up because he knew his brother would be too stubborn to listen, Stanford made his way up the steps, going through the metal door that separated the lab from the rest of the wooden cabin.

The rest of the day for him was the usual. Stanley still hadn't left the lab even when it was midnight. He worked tirelessly, skimming through his journals for ANYTHING that could be useful. Even into the early hours in the morning he sluggishly messed around with the machine. He was in the middle of going through the section of magic when he passed out, his face buried in the paper.

The twin walked back down stairs, two cups of coffee in hand. "Stanley, you said you'd be out of here about eight hours ago!" He called out only to see the man asleep at the desk and smiled softly. "Working yourself to the bone, aren't ya, Lee?" He set down the cups near him and moved his brother to pick him up.

The flicker of ink on paper caught his attention and looked over at the journal, the page it was set on had a strange little creature on it, a triangle with a top hat and cane, along with a tiny bow tie in the middle of it.

"Bill Cipher?" He read aloud and scooted the head of the author off the journal.

"Dream demon." "Master of the Mind." Were some titles beside the picture. Stan read more, pausing when he saw something about making a deal with the creature. It sounded tempting besides the fact of his brother calling it a demon.

He could make a deal with it to fix the machine so he didn't have to watch the other man work days without end.

But what would the demon want? His soul?

That was a possibility but what would really happen after that? Would he die?

Only one way to find out.

Stanford took the book from the desk and headed outside, reading what he would need to summon this triangle dude.

...

He had the runes etched into the dirt, hoping it would suffice. Now only the chant and meeting the demon remained.

Reading from the journal- Heaven knows how his brother knew what to say and do, a jumble of words spilled from his mouth and he could feel the air around him get colder. A little panicked at the change of atmosphere he hurried the chant up and squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what he would see.

Hell?

Some demented place?

The ruins of the forest he was around?

"Hey buddy! Ya gonna tell me what's the big idea bringing me here?"

A small hand rapped on his forehead, making the man flinch back and his eyes snap open.

"I don't got all day, so let's make this short and sweet! I've got a lot of deals to make and lives to ruin."

Stan blinked, the voice was higher pitched then what he would've thought as he saw the yellow triangle stare at him with one eye.

"I... ." He looked at the demon and shook his head.

"Well, go on! Use your words!"

The man blinked and cleared his throat. "I need help... With something."

"Girlfriends? Family problems? Running from the police? Taxes?"

"Well, no, uh-"

The demon cackled at him. "I'm just kidding, kid! I know you're trying to fix some sort of contraption to make your brother happy!"

"Wait- hold on, how do you know?"

"Oh, I know lots of things! But don't worry your little human mind thinking about what I know about you!"

Stan looked at him a little concerned and starting to regret this, he had an uneasy feeling.

"What you have to worry about is... Well, what I going to get in return?"

The man stuttered "I-I don't know, what do you want?"

The demon giggled slightly. "Nothing much, just a way to get into your world, no harm in that! I'm only restricted here until we make a deal! I just need to use your body for a teeny tiny favor."

Stan looked down at the ground, thinking over the options. "And if I refuse this deal?"

"Well, it either make a deal or I get TO DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" The triangle flashed red and laughed some more.

He flinched back and looked at him. "And you'll be able to fix the machine in exchange for a quick use of my body?"

"Yup! And don't worry, it won't hurt a bit physically!" The demon outstretched his hand to him, blue flames danced on his hand.

Stan paused, bracing himself to feel the eat but when he took the hand and shook there was only a bit of a chill.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" He snapped his fingers. "I've fixed your contraption and I'll be in your body once you see what you've accomplished! Now get outta here you crazy kid with your book too!" He snapped again and the man and the journal vanished.

Bill watched and giggled a little before it turned to a full fit of crazed laughter. "Wow, the brother of Stanley Pines! What a joke! Trusting me!" He hooted. "I will have my revenge on that six fingered freak!"


	10. Announcement

**Well I know I lied and haven't updated in a long time. I just finished watching The Tale of Teo Stans. And well, *SPOILERS* Grunkle Stanford is Stanley, and the author is Stanford. So now when I do update I will probably change the two's names. I'm saying this so there's less confusion...**

 **Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I swear I will at one point.**


End file.
